


The Spoils of War

by bymoonlight



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arabian AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Triggered Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori, the sultan's only heir, is abandoned while a young alpha lays siege to the palace. The omega decides the usurper deserves his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you imagine in a Arab!AU, where Nitori is a beautiful prince (omega as well), and a ruthless warrior (and alpha), Sousuke, charges in his palace to claim him as his queen?

Nitori’s face was a blank canvas as he looked out from his balcony. It was one of the highest points of the palace and below him, his father’s royal army was standing in defense.

He watched as boys, some even younger than himself, were slain and slaughtered by the dozens. His father’s army was vast but even so, numbers could only do so much.

Nitori’s father had been a weak king — he had spent the kingdom’s gold on frivolous feasts and silly tournaments until the coffers had been almost emptied. As a result, their people starved and of course, Nitori’s father had ignored their pleas and cries for help.

During such turmoil and grief, the peasants called for revolution — and that’s just what they got.

A young man by the name of Yamazaki Sousuke had become the leader of a band of vigilantes. Not much was known about him other than that he had been a skilled black smith before taking it upon himself to respond to the desperation of the public.

At first, he had started off with a few men, stealing from the wealthy in order to buy food for the starving but as time ticked on and Nitori’s father made no move to help restore order to the economy (despite his son’s pleas), Sousuke’s efforts became more bold.

More alphas and betas began to join him and before long, he was storming the households of noblemen and high-ranking government officials. He he had riled the kingdom; had inspired an uprising so immense that the city streets flooded with people crying out for the sultan’s head.

Now it seemed at least half the kingdom was at the palace doors, half out of their minds with blood lust. From so high above, the fighting looked so distant but unlike his father, Nitori was no fool. He knew it was only a matter of time before the doors were torn open.

Suddenly, a messenger materialized at Nitori’s side. She was winded, her cheeks flushed and sweat dripping down her brow.

“My prince,” she bowed hastily, “I’m sorry for being so informal but I must tell you now, your father’s abandoned the palace. He’s escaped with a few guards and loyalists.”

Nitori’s jaw clenched as did his grip on the balcony railing. His eyes were cool though, a placid blue ocean.

“Do you wish to do the same?” the messenger asked in a small voice.

Nitori closed his eyes and felt the breeze on his face, a small sliver of peace within the strife and chaos.

“No,” he murmured, turning his head. He opened his eyes once more and watched as more soldiers and civilians were slaughtered. “I will not abandon my people as my father have.”

He spoke with a resolute firmness that stunned the messenger. Not leaving now could mean certain death.

“Tell the generals below to cease fighting. The siege is over.”

 _And the palace has fallen_ , Nitori thought silently.

“Tell Yamazaki Sousuke to come claim his prize.”

 

* * *

 

Mating the sultan’s omega child — his only living heir — would legitimize Sousuke as the next ruler. His future heirs would ascend to the status of high-birth and the surrounding kingdom’s would recognize his right to the throne.

This was the age old rite of any usurper.

At least, that’s what Nitori had been thinking when Sousuke had burst through the doors, almost ripping them off their hinges,

Nitori stood silently from across the room, drinking in the image of the alpha.

Sousuke had removed his armor but the blood of the men he had slain were still splattered across his powerful forearms. He was naked from the waist up with minimal injuries — a skilled warrior, able to easily deflect his opponent’s attacks.

He was _huge._

His powerful body dripped sweat and his face was fierce, his eyes burning and wild — no doubt from the adrenaline of being in battle. From just Sousuke’s potent scent, Nitori could tell that the alpha was on the cusp of a rut, most likely triggered from the same primal urge to fight and kill.

Sousuke scanned the room, wary of hidden soldiers or guards. When he found none, a look of bewilderment shown on his handsome features.

He crossed the distance between them, his sword gripped tightly in his hand. He held his arm out so that the end of the blade touched Nitori’s chest.

“Do you mean to trick me?” Sousuke barked, his words dragged out like gravel.

Nitori shook his head slowly.

As he spoke, he slowly untied his robe. “I have no intentions of deceiving you, Sultan.”

Nitori’s silk robe fell open, exposing his beautiful, unblemished body. He shrugged it off carelessly, letting it fall to the floor.

“Sultan?” Sousuke asked, his eyes narrowing. He unconsciously began to lower his sword, his body beginning to respond to the fertile omega in front of him.

“You must know what comes next,” Nitori whispered, looking up demurely through his long lashes. He slinked forward until the alpha was but a breath away.

Sousuke towered over Nitori — his presence was _dominating_.

Nitori could feel his hole clench needily, already beginning to drip slick. He watched Sousuke inhale and then the alpha _froze_ , his pupils blown wide. The sword clattered to the ground but neither man paid it any attention.

“You are going to fuck me,” Nitori murmured, putting a hand on Sousuke’s chest, “You’re going to plug me up with your fat cock and breed me to _bursting_ with your seed.”

Sousuke’s breaths had become harsh pants. Nitori took one of the alpha’s hands in his own and led it to his firm ass and between his cheeks so that Sousuke could feel just how wet he was.

“Tomorrow the kingdom will know that it belongs to you now … that _I_ belong to you.”

Nitori stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke leaned down but before their lips could meet, Nitori whispered fiercely, “you will be a better sultan than my father ever was.”

And then their mouths slotted together in a fevered, hungry kiss.

 

* * *

 

Nitori cried out as Sousuke gripped his hips in an iron hold, dragging the omega’s body back to meet each one of his thrusts.

Sousuke’s pace was _brutal_ , an unrelenting force that was pure, unadulterated alpha. He held nothing back as he plowed into Nitori’s wet, little hole, the omega’s channel clenching desperately around his thick shaft.

Below him, Nitori fisted the sheets, mewling and whining as his new mate sank into him deeper and deeper. More often than not, Sousuke would hit Nitori’s prostate dead-on, making the omega’s limbs tremble, weakened from pleasure.

And when Sousuke had found a steady rhythm and an angle that allowed him to nudge Nitori’s sensitive bundle of nerves with _every_ thrust, he made sure to linger in that delicious heat, grinding into Nitori prostate until the omega _saw stars._

Nitori was so numbed from pleasure that he couldn’t even hold himself up anymore, content to just bury his face in the sheets with his hips lifted high by his mate’s strong hands.

Suddenly, Sousuke pulled his cock all the way out, leaving Nitori’s fucked-out hole gaping and empty.

Nitori cried out a pitiful, _“No!”_ and reached back, desperate to pull Sousuke back inside of him.

“Wanna see your face,” Sousuke grunted. easily flipping Nitori onto his back. “Wanna see the face you make when you come.”

Sousuke guided his heavy cock forward until its head kissed Nitori’s little, rosy pucker. Nitori lifted his hips, enticing the alpha deeper inside of him until he was wailing, his mate pushed in all the way to the hilt.

Sousuke ran his hands along Nitori’s delicate sides, frowning when he saw the omega bring his hands up to cover his face.

“Don’t,” he rasped, ripping Nitori’s hands away and pressing them into the mattress. He leaned forward, making Nitori spread his legs even wider. He captured the omega’s lips in a surprisingly soft kiss while simultaneously slowing his pace.

The new position felt so _intimate._

Nitori could no longer bury his face in the linens and close his eyes; he was face to face with his new mate, accepting the man’s surprisingly tender kisses and hushed words of affection.

Sousuke shifted his hips, making sure to keep a steady pace as he watched his new mate writhe underneath him.

The omega’s voice rang through the room, small keens and heavy gasps until the only words he could remember were _please, more, Sousuke please, I need—_

And so the night went on like that, Nitori coming undone, unraveled at the very seams time and time again. He clawed at his mate’s back, leaving Sousuke’s skin a patchwork of red, angry lines.

At one point — after Sousuke’s second knot perhaps — he had bitten Nitori’s neck, laying his final claim to the omega.

They fucked and mated and made love until the sun had risen at dawn and dipped below the horizon at dusk. Sousuke bred Nitori until their scents had intermingled, until it was impossible to ignore how thoroughly he had claimed his new mate.

All the while, the people outside rejoiced for when Sousuke and Nitori would emerge from their chambers, a new era would begin — a time of prosperity and peace under their new sultan and sultana.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this ages ago on tumblr and I've recently decided to post more of my work on ao3 so that it's more accessible to the fandom. The original post on my [tumblr](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/post/99202530127/could-you-imagine-in-a-arab-au-where-nitori-is-a%20) \-- feel free to follow.


End file.
